The Fallen
The Fallen is the main antagonist of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is an ancient Cybertronian, one of the original Primes that once ruled over Cybertron in the distant past. He was also the first Decepticon, betraying his brother Primes when he attempted to harvest the energy of Earth's sun at the expense of the human race. Though he was cast down for his transgressions, the Fallen would rise again thousands of years later to finish what he started and destroy the Earth. He was voiced by Tony Todd. History Before being cast down, the Fallen was known as Megatronus Prime. Nineteen thousand years ago, he accompanied his brother Primes to Earth in an attempt to harvest the star it orbited. Just as they had completed construction of the Star Harvester, however, Megatronus discovered a primitive race of hunters: humans. The Primes invoked their rule of the sanctity of life and refused to activate the harvester, but Megatronus despised the humans as simple insects and attempted to activate the Harvester. A great battle took place, but ultimately, Megatronus was defeated and the remaining Primes hid themselves and the Matrix of Leadership, and the harvester was concealed within a pyramid in Egypt. Megatronus dispatched the Seekers to locate the Matrix, but they proved unable and he eventually abandoned them. Megatronus became known as The Fallen, the first Decepticon, and he became the master of Megatron, leader of the faction. He employed Megatron in the pursuit of the AllSpark, but after Megatron's defeat at Mission City, the AllSpark was reduced to a mere fragment. Upon Megatron's revival he traveled to the Nemesis, where The Fallen stayed in a life-support chair while Starscream oversaw the creation of a new army of Decepticons. Prostrating himself before the Fallen, Megatron said that he had failed his master and their race by allowing the AllSpark to be destroyed. Amused by his disciple's misinformation, The Fallen revealed that the cube was merely a vessel, while the knowledge within the AllSpark was instead placed within the mind of the human who had challenged Megatron, Sam Witwicky. With the knowledge within Sam's mind, they could find the Star Harvester and the Matrix needed to activate it. Megatron asked permission to avenge himself and reclaim the AllSpark, but The Fallen asked for patience, though he could understand his desire, as The Fallen himself hungered to return to the wretched planet where his brother Primes had betrayed him. The Fallen also explained that the only threat to him was the last surviving Prime, Optimus. Since Optimus would protect Sam, The Fallen ordered Megatron to capture the boy and draw out the Prime. Megatron's mission was partially successful: although the boy escaped, Optimus came to defend him and died in the process. The Fallen sensed his death and was very pleased, knowing that the time to strike was now. When the Decepticons traveled to the Earth's surface in re-entry modes, The Fallen accompanied them, destroying an aircraft carrier as well as attacking several cities. As the aircraft carrier sank into the ocean, The Fallen quietly intoned that revenge was finally his. The Fallen tapped into Earth's communication network, and announced the presence of the Transformers on Earth on worldwide television, demanding the "human hive" hand over Sam or be destroyed. Unfortunately, Sam was in Egypt hunting for the Matrix of Leadership after being told it might be able to revive Optimus. He succeeded, but moments after Prime's resurrection, The Fallen appeared amongst the assorted NEST troops, scattering the soldiers, pinning Optimus and stealing the Matrix. He then teleported to the now uncovered harvester, and as he inserted the Matrix into the machine, he declared that his brothers had failed as he now claimed the Sun. While it charged, the humans attempted to destroy the harvester with their heavy weapons. Unimpressed with their display, The Fallen demonstrated his considerable power by destroying the attacking military forces with telekinesis, then raised a blockade of debris to prevent an airstrike. However, a super-powered Optimus Prime, now fused with Jetfire, destroyed the harvester and attacked The Fallen, sending them both falling to the ground below. Death The Fallen commanded Optimus to join his brothers in death and two engaged in a fierce duel, but it quickly became apparent that Optimus was strong enough to face The Fallen. Megatron attacked Optimus in an attempt to help his master but was quickly disarmed and knocked out. The Fallen counterattacked Optimus, managing to rip off Prime's left rocket thruster and strike him in the face with it. However, Optimus took his spear and impaled him in the shoulder, then tore off his faceplate. The Fallen tried to flee, but Optimus tore out his spark core and ruthlessly crushed it for him to watch, finally killing The Fallen. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Transformers (franchise) Category:Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Category:Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Died In Battle Category:Final Showdown Category:Multiple Wounds Category:Death by Impalement Category:Unnecessary Surgery Category:Last to Go